Time 1, Doremi
"Manny....I Love You" Doremi, Time 1 nicknamed Doremi is the one of main revolutionary creatures was partner with respective Duelists and as so He was Manny's creature partner but also Doremi was very good with ladies without motion by having a love interests to meet his handsomeness Although He made a point which so matter of fact information from his fiction amount upon it chaos on Canterlot sometimes all Light Creatures call him a ladies man since after Corrupted Duelists defeat, Doremi is very likely will and charmed to the ladies so that Manny his partner going be jealous of him in his book He always works the charms on Drizzelda more as Ray did by trying to scare her much as running away Doremi Profile Name: Civilization: Light /Water ???: Class: Centurion Class: Huppermage Team: Team Manny Family Drizzelda ( Wife ) Dorema ( Daughter ) ??? Dorezilla ( Daughter ) ??? ??? Doward ( Brother ) Lulu ( Sister ) Partner Manny Indigo ( former ) Creature Manny Doremi Redo Time 1, Startastic Team Doremi Enforcer ( Fused With Manny ) ??? Personally Episode Appearance Relationships Manny Doremi has good relationship with Manny in time but then after his pervious duel masters has go their own path and disband since and never spoken to each other, also that based the suffering Doremi met him for first time appears in his own house But Doremi realized that his friend been went though that much as missing Manny's pervious partner Nike, formally partner with him by helping him to win the duel in order on defeating Lord Hades Principal Celestia Indigo He and Indigo used to be partners in the time to time but He realized about new Destiny being released Indigo quit the Team and become a Leader of Duelist Team known as Shadowbolts Duelists But so since Celestia and Team Manny getting beaten by Acme Prep Robotzord, Indigo formally stopped them from hurting her friends which Ms. Gonzalez was fierce with Also then after that Acme Prep defeat Indigo switch side with Doremi High on putting chaos to end of the destroy Runeterra and become a Member of the Kaijudo Kairos Dragons even though which Tech reference Fasola Doremi has good relationship with Fasola and Sido to archive the culture on defend a World of Goodness it comes as it definitely increase Fasola is a choice of chosen well was because of his Queen Eternal Haven herself Even so Fasola was protective to Manny and Doremi on remember the days since been arc of time after the mass of destruction that cause for everyone else, He was part of Team Doremi's most important fighter in Kaiju Realm History but even so He is there for a rivalry between both leaders Sido ??? Belufare Colorful Bell Rafululu Miracle Star Drizzelda ??? ??? Doremi's Mom Doremi's Dad Baby Lulu Shmoopie Team Manny Doward Eternal Haven Doremi has a rough relationship with Eternal Haven on getting information on criminal that They was planning to do also after all this Manny has his past with Diamond Authority for many years it been She did not know about between her strategist and Blue Diamond Eternal Haven has Hakuoh Mother to assistant her while her son was custody by Diamond Authority to proof crimes against Lucifer the former Light duelist to betray the civilization and it comrades but so before She blames Doremi for the death of his mother Blizzaria Doremi has a standard relationship with her by going to take care this for his partner which it mind Doremi didn't realize that Blizzaria was checking on Drizzelda his wife how things going with between them as lovely couples after their marriage even though She likes to play around with him since as kids But also Doremi Foundation is going have a big celebration on their victory against Noxia and the Noxus Army that Blizzaria attend to by so Everyone in Doremi High was there for the special event takes place when it in mind She became Doremi's Attendant or Assistant on getting the paperwork done so Everyone enroll the Doremi High Duel School ??? ??? Evolutions Doremi Twelve, Time 1 Doremi 24, Miracle 1 ??? Doremi Time, Demacia Star 1 (evolved by Egg of Demacia) Haven Doremi, Time 1 Gallery Doremi holding a camera.jpg|Doremi was impressed by Manny using their Team Clash also Team Doremi song was This Land Is Your Land Doremi.jpg Doremi holding Rule Book.PNG Doremi holding Kaijudo Pad.PNG Doremi 24, Miracle 1 in the anime.jpg Dmvsrf-ep21-cap00103.jpg OverturnRevolutionDoremiDamamaTech.png MotherGastilleDuelingTeamDoremi.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Revolutionary Fighters Members Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Mages Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Creature Realm Army Members Category:Team Manny Members Category:Eternal Haven Royal Revolutionary Creatures Category:Creature Partners Category:Doremi Dueling School Duelists Category:School Founders Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Revolutionary Team Members Category:Kaiju Realmaians Category:Team Doremi Members Category:Principal Celestia Duelists Category:Brawler Class Duel Masters Category:Rank C Duelists Category:Light Element Centurions Category:Team Manny's Creature Partners Category:Former Eternal Haven Employees Category:Sorcerer Class Duel Masters Category:Doremi High Creatures Category:Huppermage Class Centurions Category:Heroes Creatures